


Thread the Needle (of love)

by BluePandaHero



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blaze too, Fashion Designer AU, Hello I'm gay for Rouge, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oof and did I mention angst is in your future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePandaHero/pseuds/BluePandaHero
Summary: Silver is a famous designer in all of mobotropilis and arguably one of the most popular around the world. Shadow is a well-accomplished business man with a high net worth.





	1. Chapter 1

"Aaaannnd done! Wow, I really outdid myself with this one!" A wide smile made its way to peach lips as an ivory male stood, hands on his hips, admiring the work he had just finished.   
"Tailor-made, just for you." He chuckles. His companion or, for lack of a better word, client, eyed all the delicate detail over the clothing, ruby eyes amused.

 

"Your line is perfect, as always." The darker hedgehog mused, making the other's cheeks flush.

"Oh hush; everything you wear, you somehow make it 10 times sexier." Silver blurted, playfully hitting him on the arm in his attempt to clean the area.

The young alabaster teen, who was famously known as Silver, was a high-demand fashion designer who founded his personal clothing line; Aspera, a world class, high quality line. He had many clients, but his personal favorite client was none other than Shadow, the tall, dark, and handsome young businessman who was just as famous as he is. He was his favorite not because he had developed a rather large -and unprofessional- crush on the taller male.

Okay, maybe it was because he had a huge crush on the businessman. But, who wouldn't fawn over those sexy good looks, devilish charm, and a voice that makes anyone go weak in the knees?

Shadow chuckled at that and the designer nearly toppled over upon hearing him, but he kept his composure. Silver extends a hand. 

"Pleasure doing business with you as always, Shadow." He said proudly.

Shadow takes the hand and gives it a firm shake. “The pleasure is mine, as always."

Once Shadow was gone, Silver flopped himself on one of the couches, covering his face with a pillow and screams through with his muffled voice.

"Dear lord, I'm so gay for him!" Silver’s legs kicked.

 

An amused chuckle reached his ears and he didn't have to look up.

"Oh darling, you are such a lover boy aren't you?" 

"I can't help it, Rouge! He's so..... dreamy and perfect..." Silver was practically drooling.

The bat sauntered her way to one of the vacant couches, a martini in her hand 

"Well why don't you try and claim what you want? It hasn't stopped you once; it's what's gotten you this far, sweetie"

Silver stared at the ceiling, a defeated smile on his face "I wish I could, but Shadow is straighter than a British palace guard; he's not gonna like me back"  
Rouge gave him the look. "Hun,"

"It's true!" Silver retaliated "You know I have a very strong gaydar! How else did you think I found out Knux was bi? And he was guarded with his sexuality. But Shadow? I can't even sense anything! And my gaydar is fool-proof! He's ten-thousand percent straight." The young hedgehog sat up during his rant and sighed. "Well, at least he's with me in my fantasies…” Silver flopped back down.

The bat set her drink down, resting her chin on her palm "Hun. Shadow is my best friend and I am honest when I say he likes you."

Silver wanted to hope, but he knew better "Please, you're only saying that!"

“Are you calling me a liar?” Rouge took a sip of her margarita. 

“No, but I’m just saying you’ve pulled this on me before and it wasn’t true.” Silver sat up once more to continue his cleaning. Rouge sighed, and sat her drink down upon the table. Silver folded larger pieces of fabric over his lower arm, anything smaller would be vacuumed up later. Rouge sauntered over to him to help out. 

“If you never confess he’s gonna move on, Silver.” Rouge tried to convince him. 

“Can’t move on if he isn’t into me.” Silver began organizing the fabrics first by fabric type, then color, then shade, then size. Silver was a very organized and clean person by default.

“Honey, that’s what you think.” Rouge followed him with her gathered fabric.

“Mm-hm and I’m usually right about these things.” Silver said, taking the fabric from her.

“Usually, I’m right about someone liking you!” Rouge started up the vacuum cleaner to get the rest of the clutter off the floor.

“And how did those last times go?” Silver yelled over the noisiness.

“Oh hush! You went on one date with each of them.” 

“And they turned out to be creepy! What if Shadow collects doll head or something?”

“And what if he doesn’t? This is the first time in a long time I’ve seen you this happy with just being in someone’s presence! And I’m your Godmother!”

“And no Godfather, huh?” 

“Don’t change the subject!” Rouge had finished vacuuming.

“I’m changing the subject.” Silver’s back was still to Rouge. Rouge snatched Silver’s phone from his back pocket. “Hey!”

“If you won’t tell him that you love him then I will!” Rouge attempted to dial Shadow’s number, knowing Silver’s password, before Silver attempted to grab the phone. 

“You have him saved under heart emoji’s! That’s adorable!”

“Rouge, give me back my phone!” Rouge dialed the number, pushing Silver back.

”Damn you and your high heels!”  
“Hi Shadow, this is Rouge! Silver had some ‘paperwork’ he’d like to discuss with you. Could you come over?”

“I’ll be there at five, see him then?”

“He’d be delighted!”

“Rouge! Give me back my phone!” Rouge hung up before Shadow had time to ask questions.

“He’ll be over at five. Go clean up and figure out what kind of ‘paperwork’ you’d like to discuss with him.” Rouge chuckled and hugged him. “Oh, you’ve grown up so much...”


	2. Paperwork

On the other end of the phone, Shadow looked perplexed and confused at his phone from the rushed talking and sudden disconnection. He quirked his eyebrow and slid the phone back into his -nicely tailored - suit pocket. Silver had yelled either at or to Rouge before she had hurriedly hung up on him. The confusing part was why Rouge had called from Silver's personal phone instead of his work phone if it was about paperwork, but Shadow didn't much care. It let him know Silver didn't delete his personal number. They were a strange family, those two. Rouge was taking care of Silver as his Godmother and encouraged his fashion dreams from a young age after his father had passed from a work incident and his mother became a hover parent. Silver had referred to it as the 'worst kind of parent’. Shadow couldn't relate but he could imagine it. The only experience he had about family was...Well, he decided it was best not to think about it.

“That was...strange.” Shadow murmured to himself and took a look at his schedule book. “Five o’clock...I should have looked before offering my time, but…” Shadow thought back at how happily Silver always greeted him, how diligently he worked and how his shop was always so clean despite how he was seemingly the only worker. Everything was organized in a seemingly complicated way, but not to Silver. It came so natural to him, it was like a language only Silver could understand. And Shadow loved watching him. He kept tabs on everything and was always energetic, despite that he didn't seem to get much sleep. Shadow grins to himself at the thought of Silver and covers his face. His grin turned to a warm smile as his hand slid down, then scanned his schedule that Silver had bought for him on his twenty-third birthday. 'Here; if you keep bringing me lunch so often I'm afraid you might lose track of your schedule!’ Silver had softly hit him on the head with the cover of the book.

“I am free for five, as I thought. I wonder what kind of paperwork he needs to discuss with me?” Shadow thought back. Did he forget to fill something out? No, no that couldn't be it. He never forgot to fill something out. It was likely because Silver needed to update some of his clients paperwork, Shadow had been going to him for quite some time now. Silver would be turning twenty in just a few weeks, perhaps he should get him something. Maybe some new needles, Silver liked practical gifts. He remembered this from when he oh-so-sneakily asked what kind of gift he would want should someone try to come along and celebrate his birthday. 

Shadow quickly finished up the rest of his work early as to give him just a few minutes to tidy himself up. Shadow knew that Silver never let him leave his shop the slightest bit untidy and nearly always nagged him about it.

'It’s almost as if you two are together.’ Rouge had said to him one time she watched Silver leave the room after scolding him for allowing his suit to become so dirty. 'He has a crush on you, Y'know.’ Rouge had told him another time when she had caught him gazing at Silver almost lovingly. 'I love him.’ Shadow mindlessly responded at the time. Thinking back to that moment had made Shadow... embarrassed, to say the least. He still felt the same, but it wasn’t exactly the best thing to say to the Godmother of your potential lover.

‘Its 4:30’ Shadow checked himself over in the mirror, making sure he was tidy. If there was a speck of lint, Silver was sure to find it. ‘I should get going.’ Shadow thought, adjusting his jacket and clocking out. It’s wasn’t good to keep someone waiting, he decided he needed to hurry to his car. 

On his way, Shadow received a phone call. He checked his phone and groaned. The call came from another wealthy businessman, whom of which was trying to get him to marry his oldest daughter. Shadow questioned whether or not to answer the call, considering the fact that he was about to go see Silver. These types of calls always ended with Shadow biting his tongue and reminding him of the cruel fate that awaited him should he confess to Silver. Shadow sighed. No, he's been avoiding the man for a week, he might as well humor him. Shadow slid to answer the call.

“Hello, this is Shadow the hedgehog speaking.”  
“Shadow! God, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me!” The man let out a fake laugh.  
“Oh no, sorry, I've just been busy. How are you?” Shadow said in a flat, but not sarcastic tone.  
“I’ve been better, business is booming!”  
“As always.”  
“Anyway, to cut the chatter, it’s my daughter's birthday and I was wonder if you could make her dinner at five o’clock!”  
“Today?”  
“Yes, today.”  
“Sorry, I can't. I have to go see my tailor to update my paperwork.” Shadow secretly celebrates.  
“Oh. Well, it'd mean alot to her if you could at least stop by.”  
“I'm sorry, I'm just really busy. Tell your daughter I said happy birthday, though!” Shadow goes to hang up when he speaks again.  
“Y'know, Shadow...You and her are around the same age. Great guy like you, it's a surprise you're not in a relationship.”  
“I'm married to my job.” Shadow bit the inside of his cheek.  
“Aren't we all?” The man laughed.  
“I have to get going, I can't be late for my appointment.”  
“Of course, of course. I'll let you go now. Bye, Shadow!”  
“Yeah, bye.” Shadow hung up and put his phone in the car.  
“Fuuuuck that guy.” Shadow said to himself.

He got in the car and drove off to Silver's shop. Maybe that would get his mind off of everything.


	3. Tick Tock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, sorry for the long wait! Writers block and school are a helluva bitch. By the way!! This AU belongs to a friend from Discord, her URL for tumblr is http://randomcitizen12.tumblr.com/ so go give her some love!! There is also a Shadilver discord, https://discord.gg/K3PQZxX   
> Go check those links out!

Silver paced in the main area of the shop, his hands behind his back. What time was it? Four thirty. It felt like it had been two hours. He checked again. Still four thirty. Damn, why did it feel like he’d be late? Maybe because his godmother of all people invited Shadow to his place of work a few days from his birthday. It wasn’t a date. Rouge was treating it like a date, but it wasn’t, sadly, wait _what was he thinking?!_ Shadow was a client and a dear friend of his, not to mention straighter than his perfect jawline- _No! Bad Silver! Stop it!_ Silver sighed and sat down, looking over at the paperwork in front of him. One stack was old papers, curved from a cramped file box. Another stack was clean papers, perfectly folded. He owed much of his fame to Shadow, what with being endorsed to his line and even befriending him. He remembers Rouge saying 'Huh, I guess good looks _can_ get you far in life.’ to which Silver smacked her shoulder. Paperwork, Shadow was going to be here in thirty minutes, gotta get tidy. But he already was tidy. Better check again, just in case. Image is very important when you're at the top. At least, that's what he told himself. Silver sighed and looked in the mirror, checking himself over. He looked at the clock; 4:35. Goddamnit. 

There was a knock at the door. That's right, a wealthy girl had called and said she'd be picking up late. He let her in.

“Oh, come in.”

“Sorry for such the short notice, it's for my birthday tonight and…” Silver's customer, Sally Acorn, said.

“Oh, don't worry about it! I understand that some things are just out of your control.” Silver walked her to her dress - her signature color - that was on the 'out’ hook. “Quite a lovely dress, may I add.”

“Thank you, it's my favorite. And thank you again for doing this.” Sally walked with Silver to the cash register after taking her dress. She tipped nicely.

“Again, it's no problem! I hope you have a happy birthday.”

“Thank you.” Was the last of their exchange before she left. Silver watched her walk safely to her car before walking off. It was a habit he had, watching a customer walk to their car when it was just them. He dreaded to think what would happen if he didn't. 

He checked the clock again; 4:39. Silver groaned. He tided up the shop - not that there was much to clean. He walked upstairs to him and Rouge’s apartment. 

“Hm? I thought you were waiting for Shadow? He'll be here in 20 minutes.”

“20 minutes feels like an hour.”

“Awe, you're so in love!”

“I'm sick to my stomach, why did you have to do that..?”

“So you actually talk to him.”

“We do talk! ...Sometimes!”

“Sometimes being the key word. You need to get to _know_ him, darling.”

“He's busy. I'm busy. We're both working adults, Rouge!”

“Working adults that need a love life.”

“Where's your love life, ma?”

“More existent than yours, son.”

Silver groaned again, flopping over the couch. 

“Just tell me when it’s four fifty, I’ll go down then.”

“Really? He might get here early.”

“Yeah, right. Shadow’s entire work revolves around being on time.”

 

“You never know, sweetie.”

“Mmh.” Silver covered his face with a pillow. Rouge set her glass down.

“It’s so strange...Watching you grow up from a little kid that couldn’t stay out of a fight to, well, a multi-million business owner. From a troublesome fourteen year old that punched a kid in the mouth for interrupting the teacher, to someone who stalks someone on social media.”

“I do _not_ stalk him!” 

***

Five o’clock. He’d be here any second. Silver looked out the window. How did his quills look? Did he look presentable enough? Shop clean? Rouge out of sight?

Five o’clock, he pulled up in front of the shop and walked in. Silver smoothed himself out and walked to the door when he heard a knock.   
“Come in! I’m glad you could take the time out of your busy schedule to meet me here.”

“Oh, always. It’s nothing I can’t handle. What paperwork did you need done?”

“Just an update to things like your sizing, contacts and such. Personal information.”

“Ah, I assumed.” Silver and Shadow both walked over to the table, which had been cleared off. Shadow knew the drill, but Silver still explained it to him. However, Shadow didn’t care to listen. He just watched Silver talk, watched how intently he’d talk about work. If he could have kissed him, this would have been that time. But he couldn’t, he had to restrain himself. Him, his business, his life, it all depended on his restraint. He signed, not talking. It was best if he held his tongue. It’s what got him this far, after all. But still...Seeing Silver. Hell, just the sight and thought of being with him was enough to make him throw everything away. Even if he faced rejection. 

“Since I measured you yesterday, I wrote them down already.” Oh. That saddened Shadow. He really did like when Silver got that close. They finished, and Silver sent him on his way. Silver watched him leave, both of them thinking the same thing.

‘ _I should have kissed him._ ’


	4. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow's a hopeless romantic and Silver is...busy.

“ _I should have kissed him…_ ’ Shadow thought. _’I should have risked it, I should have kissed him._. He thought of Rouge’s words from the day before. _’You two could be together, you know...In secret. Until you’re ready to make it public. You could still do your thing. Silver’s really in love with you, you know…_ ’ Heh, yeah right. Shadow couldn’t fathom someone that amazing and talented and smart and beautiful and…  
‘ _Focus._ ’ Shadow thought. He looked at the time; 5:30. Gosh, had it really been that long? It didn’t feel like it’d been that long, was his clock broken? No, it couldn’t possibly be broken. Thirty minutes...How long had he spent staring at Silver, exactly? He didn’t mind. He’d readily stare at Silver all day if he could, it was a shame he didn’t post his face on social media more. His face brightened up his day with seemingly no effort. It seemed that wherever Silver was, whatever he was doing, he was teeming with a warm aura that would make anyone feel safe. Shadow most certainly did whenever he was around him.

Sadly, he still had his work to do. He wouldn’t be able to stop working until eleven tonight, and that’s if he was able to finish all his paperwork. He couldn’t sit around daydreaming about Silver, no matter how much he wanted to. He could do that later, he had an enterprise to run. Shadow sighed and pulled up to his place of work, parking and walking back up. His secretary fell in besides him as per routine. Nothing especially different; Sally’s dad called him in a request for a date between the two, yadda yadda yadda. He settled in his office, ready for paperwork- Silver updated his profile. Who was that girl next to him? A purple cat? Was that a potential rival? _No! Bad Shadow! Stop it!_. Shadow checked the caption; ‘Throwback to Blaze’s first day of college! Miss you best friend!’ Ok. Not a rival. Just a friend. Shadow sighed and leaned back in his chair, stretching. He had to stop with this whole jealousy thing. Silver was his tailor, designer, and good friend. Potential lover? No. Maybe. It was wrong to think of Silver in such a manner. But, when he thought of Silver, he thought of things that he would do to him. He’d wake up to him every morning, watch him work, kiss him, cherish him, _love_ him. It wasn’t sex but when those thoughts came to Shadow he couldn’t help but blush. He’d met so many people, been in so many relationships, yet Silver was somehow so _different_.

Shadow just groaned at the stack of papers and got to work. Maybe, if he was lucky, he’d finish early. And he wouldn’t get another call from Max Acorn. Seriously, fuck that guy.

***

He’d finished, packing up and checking the time. 12:30. Damnit. He walked out the door, to his car. After driving and specifically taking the route that would be quickest - which coincidentally happened to pass Silver’s place of work - he noticed that the lights were still on. Strange, shouldn’t Silver be in bed by now? Best not to think about it. Not right now, at least. He sped home and went to bed. Dreams filled with stress, work, and Silver. At least he could be with him in his fantasies.

Silver's birthday was in a few days, he should get him something.

Back at Silver’s shop, however, he was on the couch face down and screaming. These fall designs were getting him _nowhere!_ He needed new designs, references for what was in style, what sold out last year, what’s in demand- Nothing! No matter how much research he did, people just didn’t seem to be into fashion anymore! They wanted practical clothing -which Silver gladly provided -, but colors? Styles?! They didn’t see to care! Damn millennials, killing the fashion industry. He’d figure it out in due time, he always did. Spring was just ending, he still had time to release a fall line...Hopefully. He groaned and turned off the lights, walking upstairs to bed. Hopefully tonight, he'd have dreams of Shadow instead of stress and money issues.


	5. Birthday

Silver flopped over on the couch after seeing the last customer out the door, exhausted. It had been a busy day what with serving so many clients and trying to create new designs when all he could think of were designs for winter but winter was _months away what the hell, brain._ He sighed, face down in the pillows and three seconds away from sleep when the next client walked in. Silver suppressed a groan and looked up. Surprisingly enough, it was Shadow.

“Ah, hi Shadow. You didn't make an appointment, I didn't expect you to swing by.” That was...odd for Shadow. Even if he was just dropping in to say hi, he always called ahead. Did he miss his call?

“I’m on break so I thought it would be okay to swing by with your gifts. You look exhausted.”

“I _am_ exhausted, ugh.” Silver thwomped back into the pillows. Shadow walked over to him, handing Silver a gift bag. “You didn't have to.” Silver still smiled anyway.

“Well, happy birthday. You remembered mine last year I thought it was only right for me to get you something.”

“Thank you.” Silver reached in and pulled out the first gift - A thick sketchbook with a tin case of sketch pencils tied to it. ‘ _Maybe a new sketchbook is what I need in order to help with my designs...The other one is falling apart._ ’

“Thank you, Shadow. How did you know I needed a new sketchbook?” 

“Er, lucky guess?” That was a lie. Shadow had been seeing pictures of Silver's very messy sketchbook on his Instagram, that's how he knew the brand to buy.

“Very.” Silver laughed a bit and set them down beside him, pulling out the next item; A green cactus with a little white pot and rocks. Then another one, but this time with multicolored flowers and soil. All painted ceramic.

“I remember you said you didn’t have the time for plants but you wanted to decorate the shop, so…” Shadow rubbed the back of his neck. Silver smiled and set them down, standing up and giving him a hug.

“Thank you,” Silver pulled away “I really appreciate it.” There was that warm aura that Shadow loved so dearly. It reminded him of someone...Best not to think about it.

“It’s- uh. It wasn’t a problem! Believe it or not you’re not hard to shop for.”

“Pride myself on it.” Silver looked back at his designs and groaned. “But now I have to get back to work. These designs aren’t gonna finish themselves.” 

“Having trouble?”

“It’s the same fashion, every year! I don’t wanna sell the same thing every year! It’s-” Silver was going off on another one of his tangents. Shadow just watched him, full of adoration and admiration. Most would be intimidated by how... passionate...Silver could be when it came to his work. He made hand motions, cussed, and even had whole conversations. Shadow thought that this was endearing. He listened intently to Silver's rant, it was often Silver found an answer within his rants that someone else had to point out.

Eventually, Silver did stop. He leaned over the couch.

“Well? Do you have any suggestions?” Silver pouted. Shadow had to remind himself not to kiss him, even if he did look cute. 

“Well...Have you tried bringing back long skirts and other styles that aren't popular now?”

“That's-! ...Not a bad idea, actually…” Silver looked to be in deep thought, then hopped over to write it down. Shadow huffed, smiling out of sight as he watched Silver work. Silver was too busy to care. Hot guy in the shop or no, he had work to do and that's what he was going to do. He quickly sketched out rough ideas, hyperfocusing. Shadow checked the time and realized that he needed to get back to work and groaned silently. Max Acorn had been trying to convince him to throw a birthday party for himself. Shadow hated that sort of thing, but maybe if Silver came to...No, he couldn't possibly ask that of him. It was in the winter where Silver was most busy and it would be selfish to drag him from work.

“I'm glad I was able to help…”

“Ah, thank you! I really appreciate it, maybe tonight I'll be able to sleep for a full five hours.” Silver joked, laughing.

“I hear ya, and I agree. Happy birthday again, Silver.” Silver turned around and hugged him. 

“I appreciate it.” Silver pulled away and smiled at him. Shadow almost didn't want to leave, put he reluctantly did.

“Tell Rouge I said hi- where is she, anyway?” 

“Another date. Still trying to find a god _father_.” Silver chuckled.

“Well, tell her I said hi. Sorry I missed her.”

“I'll be sure to tell her, Shadow. Don't worry. Now, you'd better get back to work before you're late.”

“Who's gonna fire me? Myself?” Shadow chuckled at that, his little secretary yelling at him. Silver playfully rolled his eyes and smiled, scoffing and shaking his head.

“Go on to work, shoo!” Silver motioned him out the door and watched him drive away. He had a feeling these designs would be his favorite.


	6. Late Night Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that I didn't keep Shadow and Silver's actual (canon?) birthdays, I picked months and days that I thought would suite them/my own headcannon birthdays.

It was late at night when he arrived home, Shadow needed sleep. He couldn’t deny that this was almost reaching his body’s breaking point. He could practically _feel_ his body shutting down on him. He picked up his phone, looking at his next alarm when a text message notification popped up on his device. His _personal_ device; the one he rarely looked at due to his lack of friends. Shadow couldn’t help but smile to himself at the number. And the name he’d saved that number under. He couldn’t help but feel like a highschooler in love whenever that name popped up.

_**New message from: ❤❤❤ Silver** _

**I said hello to Rouge for you and she said hi, and that she’s sorry she missed you. Thanks for swinging bye today, I really appreciate it! So, I got to fhose designs you suggested and I thought I should show them to you!**  
***by**  
***those**

Shadow grinned, looking through each design carefully. Silver put a lot of thought and effort into every one of his designs no matter what they were, from socks to dresses. Colors, length, everything mattered to him. And Shadow loved seeing someone so passionate about their work. Silver was relatively famous for his use of practical designs, putting bigger pockets on women’s clothes and showing a new frontier for more fashionable men’s clothing. That’s what caught his eye about the brand in the first place, and what made him want to endorse his line despite that there were many big names begging to be endorsed by him. It also helped his image greatly, an entrepreneur helping another entrepreneur. It definitely wasn’t the cute owner that could hold his own. Nope. Not at all. It was obviously for the boost of image, the clothes were just a bonus. As well as the cute owner that always seemed happy to see him.

**Sorry for responding so late. They look wonderful, as always.**

**Thank you! Again, I’m really grateful that you stopped by today.**

Shadow could only smile as he flopped over on his bed and looking at his screen. God, how could someone that he only just met a year ago make him so...Happy? He hadn’t felt this happy since before the passing of his sister Maria - Bless her soul. Shadow hoped she was smiling down on him, his first and only friend. He thought he’d never be able to feel such genuine happiness but lo and behold the universe had different plans for him. Silver was even cute in his _text_ messages. How was that even possible? He just hoped that in due time he could be with him. A wish that was unlikely to come true. 

At least he could be with him in his fantasies. Holding him, kissing him, being around him without the worry of someone seeing.

Shadow sighed and readied himself for the night. His own birthday was in the winter; December 14th, to be more specific. However, it was still November and Shadow had a long wait before his own birthday. He knew he’d be pressured by Rouge, Silver, Max Acorn or -hell- all three to hold   
a birthday party. What a pain in the ass.

For the first time in a long time, Shadow wasn’t worrying about how he would look to the public eye. Even so, if he _had_ a party, who would he even invite? Silver and Rouge didn’t even need mentioning, Max and his family (sadly) needed to be invited. His secretary did put up with a lot of his shit, maybe he _should_ invite her. He’d rather not think about it, or any of the birthdays he’d spent alone from age fifteen. He looked up at the ceiling, slowly drifting away to sleep. He had to be up in four hours, anyway. Yet another pain in the ass, but something he would look past. He heard his phone ring - His business phone. He ignored it, deciding he’d answer in the morning.

However, whenever he tried to drift, he could only find himself thinking back to Silver. He loved him. He really did.


End file.
